At the present, hazardous materials such as agrochemicals are packaged in water soluble packages for ease and safety of use, see e.g. GB Patent to Phillips 922,317 and U.S. Pat. No. to Hodakowski 5,080,226, for solid, liquid and gelled contents in a water soluble bag. These bags are tremendous improvements over other packaging such as jugs, drums or the like because of the improvements in prevention of leakage and spillage during transportation, handling, and storage. While these bags represents a major step forward in the distribution and use of hazardous chemicals, flexible containers are difficult to ship and must be placed in some form of shipping containers. Normally, the containers used for shipping hazardous material must meet certain additional strength requirements, for example, strength upon dropping the container. U.S. government regulations require, for example, that the drop and damage resistance of the contents in a shipping container must stop the product from leaving the container. See e.g. Gov. Reg. 49 C.F.R. 178.516, 49 C.F.R. 178.603 and the transfer of dangerous goods 9.7.3.
Normally, rigid containers are used in shipping and handling of hazardous materials to allow shipments of multiple units and to further give protection of the contents. For example, corrugated boxes are normally divided on the inside into additional rectangular or square cells for reception of the desired product. The cell being roughly just large enough to contain the product. Where two products are to be placed in the cell, an appropriately larger cell is used. With water soluble packaging, it has been found that when two water soluble units are placed in the same cell, the units will not pass of the desired drop test. The product breaking out of the water soluble packaging and maybe even the sealed overwrap as well. Current box design then encourages more rather than less breakage when multiple units are placed in a cell. It would be useful to have a design in which two water soluble bags could be placed in a single cell within a rigid container. This would facilitate withdrawals of multiple bags and make construction of the shipping container cheaper and lighter. Normally, however, the design of the cell is just to fit the object and as such the rectangular design is preferred.